dreamy_trinity_precurefandomcom-20200213-history
Play Pretty Cure!
''Play Pretty Cure! belongs to Tamashi Hikari. Ask permission from her to edit this page or any of her other pages. Grammer mistakes or category mistakes are notified in the *Summary Box* after you are done editing.'' Thank You~ ❤ is an adaption of the Pretty Cure series produced by Toei Animations. This series is both created and directed by Tamashi Hikari. This is created in Tamashi Animations with the 9th installment in the branch, NikoNiko TV. It replaces Great Color Pretty Cure! in its official time slot. The series centers around 5 cures, and 2 trainees, as they try to save the Rippa land from being destroyed by the Santantaru Kingdom. The main motifs of this series is acting, plays, and tales. Some sub motifs are fairy tales and fables. There are a total of 50 episodes in this series. Plot Play Pretty Cure! Episodes Mihime Moriko is a second year student at Asahi Academy with a dream of being a director of plays and shows for people to enjoy. But what she doesn't know is that she will be in a bigger role than she is most of the time. A land full of fairy tales have been having a good time keeping their stories alive. Suddenly, they were attacked by a king named King Nori from the Santanraru Kingdom. He was taking love and good endings from the characters of the kingdom since the villains that live at the Santanraru kingdom don't get the good endings and also want the land to be equal to them. Many of the fairy tale heroines soon lose their love and only become power in small devices. A fairy named Theater that was important to get the love of fairy tales, takes the devices, and flees to find legendary warriors called Pretty Cure which causes her to land in Moriko's backyard. When they soon meet, Theater flees with Moriko following in pursuit. Soon at a theater, a wolf soon approaches the fairy, being named Jindai. He was ordered to go after the fairy until she was founded and protected by Moriko who seen the two. Trying to protect the fairy, she keeps getting pushed around and bruised to the ground. But with determination to protect the fairy, she says that the attack against them was enough and she becomes the pink cure of Cinderella, Cure Cinder. She destroys the monster and makes Jindai flee soon after. Now, Moriko has to find other members, use the devices, and find collectible items called Asobi Cards to defeat the king from taking love and good endings from the characters of Rippa Land. She meets new friends and old friends and other teammates, a rich girl that is Moriko's good friend, a basketball player that loves drama class, and a Waiter/Cheerleader that loves adventures and some cute romance. They soon meet a new fairy named Gem that they meet when the daughter of the villain becomes the new cure when trying to save Theater from the king's clutches. Two other cures join but are trainees to save the kingdom if evil comes to attack the kingdom again. Characters Pretty Cure : She is a radiant and one of the most smartest girls in school. She loves to direct plays, set up plays, but hates actually going on stage because of stage fright. She has known Fuyu since they were 3 years old, which is why they care for each other like sisters. She also has to take care of her 2 stepsisters and stepmother. She isn't treated poorly, but her stepmother makes sure she is being an intelligent student and not a slacker. She figures out later that she is the reincarnation of Cinderella. She transforms into the pink pretty cure, . She represents the Cinderella fairy tale. : She is sheepish but considerate girl, being one of the richest in the city. Her stepfather is a movie maker and director, and her mother is a famous actor and singer. Fuyu wants to be the best movie writer and big sister figure to her 7 fraternal stepbrothers. She has known Moriko since they were 3, and have a relationship of treating each other like sisters. Because of the huge family, she has to be the big sister figure in the house to her stepbrothers. She later figures that she is the reincarnation of Snow White. She transforms into the blue pretty cure, . She represents the Snow White fairy tale. : She is a diligent and arrogant champ, that loves sports and drama. She tries and tries to be in a big role in a play, but can't because of her love for basketball. But she gets in because of Moriko helping her step into the plays. Tori gets really quiet and emotionless when she is by herself or talking to her sister, since they were enemies early in the series, but get along later. She soon figures that she is the reincarnation of the princess from Arabian Nights. She transforms into the yellow pretty cure, . She represents the Aladdin/Arabian Nights fairy tale. : She is sometimes bashful and quiet, but is quite thundering when you get to know her. She is a basketball cheerleader, that cheers for Tori in every basketball game, and is also a waiter at her family's cafe, Kiseki Café. Sachi really loves the wonder of the world, making her wanting to be like Alice, from her favorite tale. She is known to be the reincarnation of Alice later on. She transforms into the red pretty cure, . She represents the Alice in Wonderland fairy tale. : She earlier was a very emotionless and frigid girl. Later, she is perky and attractive. She used to love her dad, and wanted to become her dad, which was King Nori. Later, she wanted to help the cures and her best friends save Theater and the beauty of the Rippa kingdom. Chika and Gem have a mother-son relationship, with Chika treating Gem like son. Chika loves to sing, being a known singer when she transfers to the cure's school. Her new school names her Repunzel by her strong voice, which she soon figures she is a reincarntaion to. She transforms into the purple pretty cure, . She represents the Rapunzel fairy tale. Trainees : She is an earnest but serene girl, with the passion of singing. Earlier, she was emotionless and frigid like Chika, until her and Kuroe were purified by Cure Stage. At Asahi Academy, she takes singing lessons a lot, and won't stop until she gets a degree in professional singing. But, earlier in Jiki Academy, she couldn't do anything like that, but only be a soldier of evil. She soon realize she is the reincarnation of Beauty. She transforms into the white pretty cure, . Her theme color is white with a sub color being yellow. She represents the Beauty and the Beast fairy tale. : She is a bright, friendly and gleeful girl, with the passion of being a book illustrator. Earlier, she was emotionless and frigid like Chika, until her and Dawn were purified by Cure Stage. At Asahi Academy, she takes art lessons to be an artist in the future. But earlier, when she went to Jiki Academy, she couldn't do anything like that, but only be a soldier of evil. She realizes like everone else, she is the reincarnation of the little mermaid. She transforms into the green pretty cure, . Her theme color is green with her sub color being blue. She represents the The Little Mermaid fairy tale. Mascots : She is the main fairy for episodes 1-26, until she was captured and was brainwashed for evil. She is a dog-like fairy that loved to joke around and be really kind and sweet to the cures. Soon, she gets kidnapped and is brainwashed to think that the cures left her for the other cures. She is very emotionless when she was finally turned evil, being called . She gets purified not by the cures, but Gem himself. : He is the main fairy for episodes 26-50. He is a dog-like fairy that is very shy and hates being part of the fighting. He becomes more braver however, later when he has to save his cousin from evil. He has the power to turn into a human, and has a mother-son relationship with Chiko. He is the one that purifies Theater when she was brainwash to be forgotten. : He is the wizard that the cures meet up in episode 10. He is very old but can walk and looks very young. He is very skilled in both magic and combat, making him a very good mentor to the cures. He is very wise because of his age, but is also very protective and caring to girls, including the trainees, which he has to work with a lot. He lives in Wonderland, close to the Red Queen since it is very protective there from the villains that are taking when love from characters. Villains : He is the main villain of the series, and is the father of Jinsoku Chika. He hates everyone and everything, including his own child. All he wants is to see the kingdom that he took over, to succeed in taking story character's love from the land Rippa, that doesn't except villains into the land. He was the one that brainwashed the villains and Theater for his own desires, and taking control of the land for equalness. He was an unknown villain that had no story book, because no one stood to be the hero of the story, making him an determined man. : He is the first and head of the henchmen. He is very rude to people around him. He is a destructive wolf, and is very cruel to the people that he has to fight. He is the big bad wolf that was brainwashed to be a villain, which is how he got is destructive nature for the three little pigs. He is also very emotionless wolf that never feels love for others or even himself. After being brainwashed, he changed his name so people don't know who he is or why he is evil. : She is the second henchmen, and comes from Wonderland. She is a very mad person, and hates friends a lot because of her past. She was the Red Queen that just lost her friendship to her friend, the White Queen because of the new role that was now founded in the new kingdom. This drives her insane, meaning that she was a good target to be brainwashed. She is now ordered to take people's love away but is tortured by her past if doesn't do as told or if she was defeated. She changed her name to keep her identity a secret from the rest of the characters, though she is known missing though out Wonderland. : He is the third henchmen and is one of the youngest henchmen. He was the boy that asked Pinocchio to come with him in a land of mischief. This gave him the nature of greediness, but wasn't the reason why he joined the henchmen. He soon became good friends with Pinocchio, related to the story, and became really good friends when Pinocchio became a real boy. He soon fell into despair when he found out that Pinocchio lost his love, and didn't want to go though the same fate his friend did. He begged for the king to join, which cause him to be brainwashed. He doesn't remember his friend, but is very trustworthy to his king. His name was changed during the brainwashing, thinking that he is only Itazura. : She is the fourth henchmen, and is one of the youngest henchmen. She is the little girl in the story, Snow Queen, until she was separated by her brother and friends in her story. This causes her to be alone, making her also very useless. This was a good vessel for the king, which brainwashed her to join him she since was very reliable. She fights to not only to please the king, but also does it to find her brother and her friends that she got separated with. She changes her name to fit with the rest of the gang of henchmen. * : It is main monster on the series. Supporting Characters : She is very emotionless and corrupt earlier in the series. Until she got more naïve and quiet when she was purified by Cure Fly. Mari is Tori's twin sister that hated each other since they were rivals, and Mari was Cure Corrupt. Earlier, she transforms into the black pretty cure, . She represents the grim fairy tales. : She is the ruler of Rippa, and the residents that live there. She is a very adored queen, that loves protecting people on her own than just rules to follow. She is very kind and helpful to the residents, and loves to stroll around the land just to meet story characters and their children. She hates being protected but is ruled in the land to be protected if being the ruler. Movie Exclusive Characters : She was the first queen or empress of Rippa. She is very discomposed and angry half the time, but is very intelligent, which is why she is so strict. She keeps her true nature though to herself, so she can keep her servants with her at all time, without getting them scared of her. She trusts Kotone with keeping help protecting the land and the characters living their lives there. : She was one of the old cures of the that served the Rippa Land, that defeated one of the kingdoms that tried to defeat them. Kotone is mature and very stern of her land, family, friends, and the cures that assist her. She transforms into the rainbow pretty cure, . She represents all myths and beliefs. Items * Asobi Cell: It is the main transformation device that the cures use to transform. * Asobi Bracelet: It is the main transformation device that the Trainees use to transform. * Fable Castle: It is the device that helps the cures transform into their upgrade forms. * Asobi Cards: They are cards that the cures use to transform into different forms, and attack. * Asobi Lipstick: It is the main weapon that the cures use to battle. * Asobi Buttons: It is the main weapon that the trainees use to battle. * Asobi Gum: They are sub weapons that both use for attacks. * Enmity Tablet: It is a special tablet that the villains use to take love from a cure. * Enmity Panel: It is a special panel that the villains use to make monsters. Locations : It is the main setting where the cures live. : It is where the protagonists of fairy tales live. : It is the main kingdom where the villains and Anti-Villains live. : It is the main school where the cures go, and where Chika, Dawn, and Kuroe soon transfers. : It is the school where first Chika, Dawn, and Kuroe went to. Movies : TBA : TBA Merchandise Play Pretty Cure! Merchandise Trivia * Play Pretty Cure! is the second series to have 7 Cures preceding KiraKira Pretty Cure a la Mode! * Play Pretty Cure! have names of fairytale princess, so the Rippa land calls them the Fairy Tale Fighters. * Play Pretty Cure! is the fifth series to have a cure from a rich background preceding Cure Rosetta from Doki Doki Pretty Cure!, Cure Gelato from KiraKira Pretty Cure A La Mode!, Cure Macherie from Hugtto Pretty Cure! and Cure Selene from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure! * Play Pretty Cure! is the second series to have the fairy tales motif preceding Smile Pretty Cure! Gallery